1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, and more particularly, to an inkjet recording apparatus on which an ink tank can be detachably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recording systems such as a printer and the like, an inkjet recording system, which performs recording on a to-be-recorded medium such as a recording sheet and the like by ejecting ink from ejection ports (nozzles), has recently been widely employed because it is a low-noise, non-impact recording system and can execute a recording operation at very high densities and at high speeds.
A typical inkjet recording apparatus includes a drive means for driving a carrier on which an inkjet head is mounted, a transportation means for transporting a recording sheet, and a control means for controlling the drive means and transportation means. In the inkjet recording apparatus arranged as described above, it is important to prevent leakage of ink from an ink supply path.
As a means for this purpose, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-234180 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,433) discloses an ink supply device for supplying ink from a detachable ink tank having two liquid connectors in its lower portion. The ink supply device is arranged such that a hollow needle, which communicates with an ink supply path for supplying the ink to a recording head, is inserted into and communicates with one of the liquid connectors. Another hollow needle, which communicates with a bottom portion of an atmosphere communication chamber communicating with the atmosphere through an atmosphere communication port, is inserted into and communicates with the other liquid connector. Thereby, the portion from the atmosphere communication port to the atmosphere communication chamber is arranged as a single flow path hermetically sealed to the atmosphere. According to this arrangement, leakage of ink from the atmosphere communication port communicating with the ink tank can be suppressed while keeping the pressure of the liquid supplied to the recording head approximately constant.
In the conventional example, however, when the detachable ink tank is removed in a state that the atmosphere communication chamber is filled with the ink, the passage from the hollow needle to the atmosphere communication port is opened to the atmosphere at both ends thereof. Accordingly, when the main body of an inkjet recording apparatus is inclined in transportation and the like, there is a possibility that the ink in the atmosphere communication chamber spills and gets the inkjet recording apparatus dirty.